


Training the Beta

by chanooa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanooa/pseuds/chanooa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Derek is the Alpha, he must train his Beta, Scott. He uses sex to encourage him, but withholds it when he does poorly,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale chased Scott McCall through the forest surrounding his burned house. He kept track of the lithe naked form in front of him, watching the lean muscles flex and bulge as the younger werewolf sprinted in front of him. It was easy for him to track the muscular boy, since he couldn't conceive taking his eyes off of the Beta. He could feel his own thick, naked cock bouncing between his legs, filling out slightly as he drank in the sight of his goal.

Suddenly, in a rustle of leaves, Scott turned left, then dodged through some trees, and disappeared. Derek's pace slowed as he sniffed the air, looking for the boy. He only heard a slight rustling of movement to his left, but the slight giveaway was enough. He pounced at the source of the noise, only to land hard on the empty ground. He was sure he had Scott.

Scott's tactic finally dawned on him, but by then it was too late. He looked up and saw Scott's naked form pouncing from a thick branch above him. The boy landed on the Alpha, a smacking sound emanating from the contact of naked skin on skin. He drew his arms around Derek's shoulders, and planted his legs firmly on the ground. He yanked the larger naked man up in the air, and heaved him on the ground. Derek landed on his back, with Scott at his feet.

Scott then grabbed Derek's thick, hairy calves, and threw the legs over his shoulders. He looked down the length of the thick, pale thighs dotted with dark hair, and narrowed in on his prey: the little pink sphincter exposed from between the creamy ass cheeks. He leaned in and licked the hole, savoring the taste of the older man's ass. He pushed his tongue into the hole, and heard Derek moan before saying "Scott, no."

"But you said if I could catch you one more time, you'd let me," Scott whined, pulling his tongue from his teacher's asshole.

"Not here. Haven't you learned anything? You can't let your guard down when an Argent could find you," Derek scolded.

Allison flashed in Scott's mind for a second. What would she think if she found him with his tongue up Derek Hale's ass? He almost liked the thought. "Come on, let's go back," Derek said, snapping him back into reality.

Somehow, maybe through his connection with his Beta, Derek seemed to know what Scott was thinking. "You don't need to feel bad. You're a werewolf and a teenager. There's no way you could control your urges. This will keep you focused, and ebb your needs so that you don't do something crazy. You know you can't release your impulses with her, so this is really the best way. Plus you get some training in."

Scott trailed behind Derek as they made their way back to the Hale house. He considered what Derek was telling him, and, watching Derek's pale, muscular ass flex perfectly as he strode confidently through the woods, Scott felt like he was doing the right thing. How could enjoying such a perfect ass ever be wrong?

They got to the house and climbed the steps. They passed by the piles of clothes that they'd left in the foyer. Derek insisted that they practice nude. He said that it heightened the senses, reduced restriction, and made the goal of the exercises that much more apparent. They went into the bedroom, where Scott threw Derek down on the large queen bed that took up most of the room. He landed on his stomach, and Scott flopped down on top of him. He immediately got hard, his dick grinding against the smooth ass of his Alpha.

Derek jerked his hips back, rubbing Scott's boner. Scott grabbed Derek by the hair, and stood, pulling his teacher's head with him. He used his free hand to line his dick up with Derek's hole, and slowly pressed his hips against Derek's. His thick bush of dark pubes brushed against Derek's pale, muscular ass cheeks as Scott got his full nine inches into Derek.

Derek bucked and twisted as Scott slowly began pumping his ass. He continued to hold him by the hair, riding the older man. He used his free hand to spank the tight ass he was fucking. As he picked up the speed of his thrusts, he rubbed his fingers around Derek's asshole, increasing the sensation and getting the juices of their sex on his hand. He smelled his fingers, and was aroused by the scent of sex filling his nose. He then brought this hand around to Derek's face, waving the fingers beneath the man's nose. The scent enticed his heightened sense of smell too, and he opened his mouth to moan. Scott stuck his fingers into the man's mouth, swirling his own ass juices into his mouth.

Scott became too eager, and began pumping fiercely, his cock pounding in and out of Derek's hole. Derek was thankful that he wasn't fucking some high school slut instead, since he'd probably hurt her. That was exactly why he'd decided to make this arrangement with Scott. He felt his ass get lubricated with jizz as Scott pushed far into his hole. The younger boy then collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the effort.

Derek turned around, straightening up. "You still have a lot to learn," he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. He amusedly ran a finger along a trail of cum trickling down his leg, and tasted his fingers. Scott smiled weakly as his boner deflated, looking forward to future lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek sat in a tree top, watching Scott wander around naked. "You'll have to find all of them if you want to get off," Derek teased, calling out from a limb. He followed the boy from treetops, watching him sniff the air, searching for the items of Derek's clothing that his mentor had hidden in the forest surrounding the remnants of his house. The Alpha was working to hone his Beta's sense of smell, making him sniff out the scent of his clothes. To ensure that he would put forth effort, Derek promised that if he found all of the clothes, he could fuck him. However, if he didn't find all of the clothes in time, Derek would get to fuck Scott.

This arrangement made it easier to keep Scott's urges under control. Derek didn't mind seeing Scott's cute, tanned bubble butt wandering around in the woods. His dick started to fill out a little bit as he watched the naked boy searching for the stink of his unwashed clothes.

The Beta bent low, his cheeks spreading and revealing the cute little hole. As he stood up, he had Derek's shirt in his hand. "Good, there's three more!" Derek called.

Scott returned to sniffing the air, trying to find the Alpha's scent. He walked in circles, weaving around the trees and rifling through the leaves on the ground. Derek was sure to walk around the woods a lot, leaving his scent in misleading places. He rubbed against some trees, and even spit and peed in a few places, trying to spread his scent in order to mislead Scott. He wanted to be sure the boy's smell was on point: he would need good tracking abilities in the future.

Scott circled a large, old tree a few times before reaching into the tangle of roots and pulling out a pair of shoes, with socks stuffed inside. "That one was easy, but there's still two more!" Derek called, watching the naked boy intently, enjoying the rippling muscles beneath the tanned skin. He secretly hoped that Scott wouldn't be able to find all of the clothes before the sun set; he really wanted to have a chance at that perfect bubble butt.

He concentrated on his Beta's cute little ass as it bounced while he walked and crawled and jumped through the forest, sharpening his abilities. Scott went to his knees, and pressed his head toward the ground, sniffing the earth. His ass was high in the air, his hole exposed and his long dick and tanned balls swinging between his open thighs as he began to dig at the ground. He pawed through the top three inches of soil, dirt covering his naked arms and knees, before uncovering Derek's jeans.

"Not bad, Beta, but the sun is getting pretty low in the sky," Derek said, feeling somewhat confident that he'd get his chance with the tight ass displayed below him.

Derek felt a bit worried as Scott neared the location where he'd hidden his underwear. He was aware that his dirty boxer-briefs were probably the most powerfully scented piece of clothing that was hidden in the forest. Scott came closer and closer, until he was practically standing right on top of it. Derek's stomach clenched and he began to worry that his Beta would make it before sundown again. He didn't want to get fucked again, and he was really looking forward to having his way with his cute apprentice. Scott seemed to sense his fear, because he suddenly got more confident.

He sniffed the air, practically looking at the underwear that was hidden just under his nose. The boy seemed confused. Because of Derek's reaction, he knew that he was drawing closer, and he could smell the strong scent of Derek's ball sweat. The odor of his Alpha's body was strong, and obviously close, but he couldn't see it anywhere.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," Derek began to count down as the sun dipped down under the horizon. Scott began to frantically claw through the leaves on the ground and jumping from tree to tree. He loved shoving his nine inches in Derek's hard, muscular ass. "Three, two, one," Derek called triumphantly from a tree top right above Scott. The Beta climbed up the tree to the branch where his mentor was sitting.

"So, where the hell was it?" Scott asked impatiently.

"Right under your nose," Derek said. He leaped from the branch where he was sitting to a branch high on the tree around which Scott had been sniffing earlier. Scott followed, unable to make the high jump. He climbed the trunk of the tree to the top, where Derek was sitting. He grabbed the pair of underwear from the highest branch on the tree.

The two wolves climbed from the tree. Derek turned to Scott, his wicked smile shining brightly through the darkness. "So, I guess I win," he said to Scott.

Scott was quiet as Derek collected his clothes from Scott and as they were walking back to the Hale house. He was feeling unsure about getting fucked by his Alpha. He'd never even really played with his asshole before. Does that even feel good? He was worried that it would just hurt, especially with Derek's huge dick.

However, he'd lost. He knew that he'd have to train harder in the future if he wanted to get more of Derek's ass. As they walked through the door, Scott couldn't keep his nervous feelings off of his face. The Alpha noticed. "Hey, don't look so sad," he said somewhat nervously. "I think you'll like this."

"Really?" Scott said hopefully. Derek thought to himself that they looked like an excited puppy. He led the boy down the hall and into the bedroom. He laid the boy down on the bed, so his legs were hanging over the side.

Derek grabbed Scott's tanned, hairy thighs and roughly spread them apart from one another. His perfect, perky ass cheeks split as well, his cute little asshole open to the air. Derek smirked smugly as he buried his chiseled face into the ass crack. Scott gasped as the stubble from his strong jaw tickled the area just under his ass. The man pressed his lips against the tight hole, and flicked his tongue over the sensitive pucker.

He pushed his tongue into the hole, swirling in circles to stimulate all of the nerves. Scott moaned as he was teased. Derek withdrew his tongue and stood up, bringing his pelvis level with Scott's. He jacked his cock a few times, bringing it to its erect eight inches. He pressed the head against Scott's hole, and pushed a bit. He was worried, because Scott was an ass-virgin, and his eigh-inch cock was very thick. He continued slowly, carefully pushing until his cock was fully buried.

Scott was a bit uncomfortable, squirming as the thick member pressed into his bare ass. When the cock pressed against his prostate, however, he couldn't feel any pain. he entire body was shocked with pleasure, like an electrical charge being let loose through his every nerve, flooding his body with pleasure.

He moaned loudly, and Derek grinned. He pushed in and out of the boy's ass, grabbing his slender hips for support. Scott was pleased, his cock growing to its tanned nine inches. He stood up so that his back was pressed against Derek's hard, defined chest and abs. He left one leg up on the bed, so Derek could continue to beat his ass. Their sweat provided lubrication as they fucked, sliding up and down. Derek reached around and jacked Scott's long, hard cock. His pale bicep flexed as he pumped the long cock up and down, stimulating it both with his hand and indirectly as he pushed against his prostate.

Scott moaned harder and harder, growing with intensity as his asshole was pounded. Derek breathed heavily, his head slightly higher than his Beta's. He stuck his tongue in the boy's ear, penetrating him in another hole. He continued to fuck the boy, one hand jacking the long cock, the other holding on to the pelvis, and his tongue teasing the boy's ear.

He pulled out and turned Scott around. He stuck his tongue deep down the boy's throat. His stubble scratched the boy's crooked, tanned jaw. He threw Scott down on the bed, and pulled his legs up to his pale, broad shoulders. He pushed his cock into the exposed asshole, fucking the boy on his back. His balls smacked against the boy's ass crack, and Scott jacked how own cock. His muscular ass flexed as he pushed deeper and deeper into the novice werewolf. The heavy scent of sex in the air was especially pungent to the wolves, as their senses were heightened.

Derek moaned as he pushed deep into Scott. His balls tightened, and the familiar euphoria of cumming washed over him. He released his seed deep within the boy. Simultaneously, Scott's dick erupted with a load of hot cum, jizzing all over his face, chest, and arm. His pelvis jerked as he pumped the juice out of his balls. This stimulated Derek's cock, making his ejaculation that much more pleasurable.

When they'd both finished cumming, Derek collapsed on Scott's chest, spreading the sperm and sweat between the two of them. Their deflating dicks pressed against one another, and Derek kissed his Beta once more.

"So was I right? Did you like it?" Derek asked, face-to-face with his trainee.

"Oh yeah," Scott said, breathless after the effort.

"Good," Derek replied, rolling over, secretly hoping Scott failed more training sessions in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott dodged Derek's fist, narrowly missing the sharp claws that were headed for his face. He ducked low, and sprang forward, aiming for Derek's naked, hairy legs. He sought to make the Alpha fall, but the man sprang high in the air, causing Scott to tumble uselessly on the ground. As Derek landed, he whipped around to face Scott. The boy stood, facing his attacker. He bared his fangs, and balled his fist. He swung for Derek's hard abs, but his mentor jerked backwards, sucking his stomach in. His exposed genitals flopped with a smack against his hard thighs.

He used Scott's momentum to topple the boy, pushing him in the direction of his fist. Scott fell, and Derek was upon him. He straddled the boy, but the Beta quickly slid between his legs, coming up behind him. He used the momentary surprise to swipe his ankle at the man's feet, tripping him. Now Derek was on the ground, and Scott stood over him. He grabbed the man's dark hair, and pulled his head back. He stooped low, and opened his jaw, his fangs looming over the man's pale, exposed neck.

"Okay, enough," Derek said.

To most people, the entire interaction would have seemed like a sudden blur of motion, only taking a few seconds. Their wolf strength and agility allowed them to move faster than any normal human could. Scott smiled, and straightened up, allowing Derek to get off of the ground. They stood, brushing the dirt from their naked skin.

"You did quite well," Derek said. "You're a skilled fighter."

"Thanks," Scott said, blushing a little. He was proud to receive a compliment from the Alpha.

"You'll need that," said Derek, mostly to himself. He had his usual look of intense, brooding secrecy.

"Listen, either you need to tell me what you're being so secretive about, or you need to stop being so mysterious and shut up," Scott said on the walk back to the Hale house. He was getting a bit fed up with Derek's secretive attitude.

"I'll….tell you later. Trust me, you'll find out," Derek said, avoiding telling him the truth.

Scott sulked as they reached the house. He perked up when he remembered that Derek had lost the round of training. He looked over at the smooth, muscular ass walking in front of him. He couldn't wait to get back to the house.

As they came upon the ruins of the Hale house, Scott got happier and happier. He practically skipped through the door, happy that he'd done well in his training. Derek shuffled into the house after the boy. He was surprised as he entered to find that the boy had vanished. He took a few steps forward, and Scott sprang from behind the open front-door, knocking Derek face-first onto the staircase.

He pounced on the man, pushing his knees between Derek's thick thighs, feeling the dark hair brushing against his own leg hair. He put his hands on Derek's hard, muscular ass, rubbing the pale cheeks, and then spreading them. When he saw the tight pink hole, his dick rose from the thick bush of pubes to its erect nine inches. He leaned down, and pressed his cute little lips against the hole, activating the sensitive nerves with his gentle lips. He flicked Derek's asshole with the tip of his tongue, tantalizing his mentor. Slowly, he began slipping his tongue into and out of the man's hole, the pale body shaking in ecstasy beneath him.

Derek stopped jerking as Scott removed his tongue from the Alpha's asshole, leaving his saliva in the man's ass. He then lined his tanned, nine-inch boner up with the exposed hole, plunging his pelvis down until it was pushed up against Derek's pale ass cheeks. He pulled out and pushed in a few more times, filling the older wolf's ass with his thick, long, uncut cock. Derek couldn't help but jerk forward every time the huge member pushed into him. He'd only ever been able to take one cock that was bigger.

He banished the thought and focused on the boy pounding him now. He was kind of turned on himself, though he focused on not getting his eight-inch, flaccid dick hard. This was for Scott to let off some steam, and nothing more. The Alpha convinced himself that he was just taking a huge dick up his ass so that his Beta wouldn't run away and rip off some girl's head while plowing her.

Scott pulled out of his mentor and flipped the man around so that his back was pressed against the stairs. He grabbed the man by his hairy armpits and lifted him off of the ground so that they were face-to-face, with his long member aimed at the tight hole. Derek wrapped his naked legs around Scott's hard, tanned abs as the younger wolf lowered him down onto his dick. He continued to stand, pumping the muscular man up and down like a fleshlight on his cock, his stubble rubbing slightly against Scott's smooth, crooked jaw.

The Beta removed his dick from the tight hole, feeling the familiar sensation of pleasure roll through his body, making all of his hard, tanned muscles contract. He jerked his cock a few times and a huge, thick load of cum spurted from his dick. Derek, who was lying on the stairs where Scott had thrown him, caught the load on his pale, hairless pecs. He watched the liquid ooze on his defined chest, his advanced nose catching the scent of Scott. The scent always made him think of the boy's perfect, tanned bubble butt.

Scott sat down, still breathing hard and his cock deflating. To his credit, Derek's unbelievably thick member did not get entirely hard during the process. Both wolves sat on the stairs for a few minutes, panting as their bulging muscles gleamed with sweat. Derek stood first, getting a towel from the nearby linen closet. He wiped off the cum first, then used it to wipe the sweat from his brow and pits. He put his clothes on, which were in the living room, and tossed Scott's clothing to him. The clothing clung to their sweaty bodies, showing off their muscle definition.

"Okay," Derek said, finally catching his breath, "come here."

Scott obeyed, following the Alpha into the burned living room, sitting next to him on the aged couch. "So, you want to know why I'm still training you, even though I'm the Alpha now?" Derek said, summing up the boy's feelings. Scott nodded. "Well, I'm worried that someone will come after you, or after my mate. I want you to be able to defend yourself, or help me defend my…mate." Derek felt awkward using the word, but couldn't think of a better word for it.

"Who would come after me? And who's your 'mate'? Why would someone come after them?" Scott had more questions now than he did before.

"Well, first, I've had a mate for a while now. I told you that what happens between us is just to keep Alison safe. And, you actually know my mate. He goes to your school. Do you know Daniel from the lacrosse team?" Derek said, looking toward the ground, somewhat embarrassed.

"Danny?" said Scott in disbelief. He would have never imagined that there was such a close connection between his school life and his wolf life.

"Yeah, so anyway," said Derek, changing the subject. "I had…. another mate. A long time ago. I'm worried that my past is going to come back to haunt me, I guess."

"What makes you think this ex is going to come back? And why would they want to hurt you?" Scott asked.

"Well, it was right after Kate Argent…. Anyway, I was lonely, and, I don't know, I was young and looking for some comfort I guess. So, basically, it was who you would know as Mr. Whittemore," Derek said.

"Whittemore…. You mean, Jackson's dad?" Scott said, plunged into further disbelief.

"Adoptive father. But, yeah. He's a wolf, too. He was kind of older, but, I don't know, we bonded. He lived in another town at the time, so he was off of the Argents' radar. He was what I needed at the time. But after a while, he got possessive and crazy. He was really jealous. He wanted to kill the Argents for what they'd done, especially Kate," the usual brooding intensity on Derek's face deepened, and his jaw clenched. "But that was just his foot in the door. Eventually, he said that he should take over the town, make it his. Like I said, he got really crazy. I told him that, and he threatened me. He said he was going to eliminate the hunters and the wolves, and start his own pack. We got in a big fight, and I hurt him badly. I made him leave, and my sister and I patrolled to make sure that he never came back. After a while, we forgot. I guess he didn't, because he's here now. I didn't know until one day I saw him while I was watching Danny practice. He was watching his son. I don't think he saw me. But I know that his presence means bad news."

Scott was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The first question that pushed its way through the crowd and out of his mouth was "But, he's been living here for years. Why hasn't he done anything?"

"Well, I'm the Alpha now. Laura scared him, even when we were… together. She was stronger than him, and a lot smarter. Since she died, I'm sure he started planning something. Now that I'm the Alpha, I'm positive that a fire has been lit under him," Derek said, his eyes distant. "He's so jealous. I just know he's going to go after Danny. He seems so fragile, just a human."

Derek suddenly seemed to remember where he was. Scott's head buzzed with questions, but he didn't want to overload his mentor. "I understand," he said, trying to set the man's mind at ease. "I'll train hard, and stay on my guard. For me, and for Danny."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek Hale kept pretty constant supervision on his mate, Danny. He often snuck into his room at night to make sure he was okay, and would sometimes sleep in the tree outside of his bedroom window. During the day, he'd often patrol the school; though he felt better knowing Scott was there as well. The only time neither of them had an eye on the boy was when they were training. Derek wouldn't let his love life destroy someone he loved. Not again.

His nearly obsessive behavior was understandable. Scott knew that his entire family had been killed by his last girlfriend. Even his sister died at the hands of their uncle. He knew that Derek had a bad tendency to lose the people he loved. Because of this, Scott tried to keep an eye on Danny. That's why one day, when Scott went to the Hale house to train, he wasn't surprised Derek asked him an odd question before they began.

"So, Scott," Derek said, slowly unlacing and removing his boots. "I really appreciate you helping me keep an eye on Danny at school and practice, to make sure nothing bad happens."

"It's really no problem," said Scott, kicking his sneakers and socks off to reveal his long, hairy feet.

"Well, I've sort of been watching Jack-er- Mr. Whittemore. He's been planning something for sure. I know he is. I saw him watching Danny at practice. And later, I saw him going to a store to buy rope," Derek said with growing anger as he removed his tight t-shirt.

As he removed his own shirt and began to undo his pants, Scott thought of several logical explanations for the man's behavior. He worried that Derek was being a bit paranoid, but said nothing.

Derek seemed to pick up on Scott's emotion, however. "But what really convinced me," said Derek, dropping his jeans, "was that I saw him sneak into the Argent house. He went into the garage, and left with a suitcase."

Scott bristled with anger and fear as he removed his pants. He thought of Alison, and wondered if she'd been in the house when a werewolf was prowling within it. Previously, Scott felt assured that she would be safe thanks to her dad's knowledge of werewolves. Now he worried. Who else was in danger from this madman? He thought first of his best friend, Stiles. He worried for the boy's safety, especially with his penchant for sticking his nose into trouble. He thought of Lydia, who was already the victim of one crazed wolf. He wondered if Jackson would try to protect her. Did he know? Was he in danger too?

As he removed his underwear, Derek could see dark thoughts buzzing in Scott's mind. "That's why we need to keep our skills sharp, and stay on the lookout for him," Derek said. "But during our training sessions, neither of us can watch Danny. I was wondering if…. I mean, would you be okay- I think Danny should come to training."

Scott's immediate response was negative. He definitely did not want his lacrosse teammate watching him run around naked. And what about the…reward? Scott stated the most logical reason first, saying "I don't think he'd be able to keep up."

"He could just sit and, I don't know, watch. As long as he's close, we could get to him if Jack ever tries to do anything," Derek said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Does he know you're a werewolf? Does he know I'm one?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Derek replied simply.

"Isn't that something we're not supposed to tell people?" Scott asked somewhat angrily.

"For the most part. But you told Stiles," Derek said coolly.

Scott opened his mouth, but decided not to argue with his Alpha about that. He wanted to say that Stiles was different. But he could foresee Derek's counterpoint: He was dating Danny, whereas Scott and Stiles were just friends. He didn't want to try and explain his complicated feelings for Stiles.

"He's coming next time," Derek said, sounding somewhat wolfy. Scott could recognize this as the Alpha's final word. He didn't bother arguing, despite the fact that he was against it.

Now with their six- and nine-inch cocks exposed, respectively, Derek and Scott set out into the woods. Derek had set up and obstacle course. They trekked through the woods until they reached the beginning. The Alpha explained that Scott was to climb a stone wall, then jump from it to the top of another stone wall, and climb down. Then, he was to swim across a small trench Derek had set up, collecting the key at the bottom. When he emerged, he was to climb under a tangle of barbed wire without touching it. Finally, he was supposed to climb over another wall with a small roof attached to the top, jutting out from one side like an awning. He was to unlock a trap door at the top, and climb down the rope. All of this was to be accomplished in five minutes.

Scott stood where Derek told him the starting line was, his perfect, tanned bubble butt flexed as he got low to the ground, waiting for Derek to tell him to begin. Derek held up the stopwatch he was wearing around his neck, and pressed the start button. As Scott heard the tiny click of the button, he set off, sprinting toward the first wall. It was a sheer brick wall, with few places to hold one. He jumped up and grabbed at the smooth surface, finding leverage wherever he could. Derek watched as his tan limbs awkwardly stretched and pushed, making his way up to the top of the wall. The margin at the top was only about a foot wide. He balanced as Derek ran to the other side of the second wall.

Scott gracefully pranced onto the other one foot ledge, twisting around to show off the perfect round cheeks of his ass as he began to descend back to the ground. This wall was even smoother than the previous one, making Scott slide down it while digging his claws in, rather than actually climbing. He clumsily reached the bottom, and spun around, running to the trench with Derek on his heels. The Alpha jumped over the short pond, waiting for Scott to emerge on the other side of the muddy water. The boy found the tiny body of water to be deceptively deep. Worse yet, it was so muddy that he couldn't see or smell anything in the water. He blindly groped the bottom of the trench, now at least five feet underwater. The mud stirred from the floor of the pond, making the water even less clear. Eventually, his hand grasped a hard piece of metal within the soft earth.

He shot out of the water, gasping for breath, grasping a fistful of mud in one hand. Derek watched as he climbed out of the side of the trench, covering his fit, tanned body with mud. He then lied down in the mud on his front. He slipped between the wooden stakes holding the barbed wire in place. The boy held his breath, nervous that the sharp metal would cut him. His mentor watched the perky, mud-covered cheeks of his ass bob up and down as he crawled beneath the dangers metal wires.

He reached the other side, grateful to be out of harm's way. However, he stood up too quickly, cutting his ankle. He stopped to tend to his wound, then remembered his time limit and thought better of it, pushing forward with a small spot of blood healing on his foot. The boy reached his last wall. Realizing that he'd need both hands to climb up the obstacle, he put the muddy key in his mouth. However, since his wolf-senses started taking over as he became more concentrated on his goal, he was salivating heavily. Afraid that he would swallow the key and be unable to finish his task, he decided to put the key between his perfect ass cheeks and clench them tight. He put his hand on the smooth concrete, perfectly formed so that it had almost no place to hold on to it. The Beta extended his claws, digging at the smooth surface. Eventually, he managed to get some traction from the imperfections that he dug into the wall. He developed a process of scoring the surface with his claw marks before using it for a foothold. Slowly, he climbed up the surface. Derek was impressed with his ingenuity, and even more impressed by the stretching and flexing of the taut ass cheeks as he made his way to the goal.

Derek strode to the other side of the wall, watching as Scott claw up to the little wooden platform. He removed the key from his perfect bubble butt, giving Derek a quick peek at his tight little hole. The enticement made the Alpha's eight inches get thicker as his member filled with blood. Scott opened the trap door, and grabbed onto the rope, sliding down gracefully. Derek watched the cute ass quickly descend to his level. As soon as his foot hit the ground, the Alpha stopped the countdown. The stopwatch read four minutes and 45 seconds.

"Oooh, so close," Derek lied to the novice wolf. After watching that perfect ass for the last four and a half minutes, Derek was unable contain himself. "Better luck next time."

Scott looked somewhat disappointed as they made their way back to the Hale house. Derek purposely walked behind the boy to good view of the glorious ass. Feeling a little guilty, he said "You did really well today, Scott. I'm really impressed with your improvement."

This seemed to perk the boy up a little bit, and he strode a bit more confidently as they made their way back. By the time they entered the door, Derek's massively thick cock had reached its erect eight inches. He grabbed Scott by the shoulders and immediately pushed his face into the cock. The boy submitted, putting the huge member into his mouth. He gagged a bit, and Derek impatiently pulled out. He ripped Scott up by the hair, and turned him around, bending his lean torso so that he could get to the perfect ass.

He spent a few minutes massaging his big hands on the jiggly, tanned cheeks. He gave one a little spank, and the impact rippled across his perfect ass. He then spread the fat little cheeks, exposing the hole. The Alpha tilted his face down and spit onto the hole, using his cock to rub it in. Scott took hold of his cheeks as Derek aligned his cock with the hole, pushing deep inside. His pale, muscular ass flexed as he shoved his dick into and out of the perfect, plump cheeks. The man grabbed Scott by the hair, pulling him upright. With no way to brace himself against the impact, Scott jerked back and forth helplessly, his own dick and balls bouncing off of his tanned thighs. The motion made his dick grow, until it became a huge nine-inch boner.

Derek's huge dick rubbed against his prostate, and the smell of sex filled the air. Scott raised his hands behind his head, his tanned biceps bulging as he showed off his hairy pits. His abs and pecs stretched with him as he jerked back and forth with Derek's rhythm. Eventually, the pale pelvis began to pulse more slowly, and he pulled out, his dick deflating to its flaccid eight inches. Scott continued to stand in the same position as his dick started to shoot jizz all over the floor. He'd never cum without touching his own cock before, but he liked the feeling.

The two men collapsed on the floor, their sweat mingling on their bodies as they lay across one another. They both breathed heavily, sitting in Scott's sperm. Derek's cum leaked out of the boy's ass and onto the floor. Scott wiped his sweaty hair from his eyes, and turned to Derek. He smiled a cute, crooked smile, and said "I hope Danny is worth missing this."


	5. Chapter 5

On their first day of training together with Danny, Derek gave Scott a small reprieve. He decided that they would spend the day getting to know each other and becoming more like a pack (with a human in it) before they trained. Scott was surprised by this, since Derek Hale was usually all business around him, especially lately since he was so concerned about Jack Whittemore. He figured that the Alpha was aware of his feelings of resentment toward Danny. Scott didn't like feeling how he did, but he couldn't help it. He resented Danny for coming into his little circle, making things more difficult for the wolves. He resented him for intruding on his training. He resented the fact that he wouldn't feel comfortable getting his "release" with Derek anymore. And, though he hated to admit it even to himself, Scott resented that Derek liked Danny more. He wasn't romantically interested in the man, like Danny was. He felt more like a child who is upset when his new baby brother gets all of the attention from their parents.

It was a weekend, so neither boy had to go to school. They both showed up early in the morning to the Hale house, almost at the same time. It was an hour earlier than Scott usually came over. Danny greeted his schoolmate awkwardly as they approached the door together. Derek opened the door, having heard and smelled them coming from miles away, and invited them both inside. The two boys followed him into the burned down living room, sitting on either side of him as he settled down into the middle of the ancient sofa.

"So…" Derek said, seeming unusually casual to Scott and unusually tense to Danny.

The silence of the room weighed down upon them. The only sounds were coming from the nature outside. Danny shifted uncomfortably, making the couch groan a bit. Scott tapped his fingers absentmindedly on his knee, looking around the room. Derek was suddenly conscious of how loud his breathing was. He began to wonder if it was always so loud. How did he normally breathe? The Alpha found himself nervous, the pressure of his desire for the two boys to like each other weighing down on him.

"Maybe we should go out," Derek suggested.

"Where?" Scott asked.

"Not here," he replied, standing. He looked around the room, but the two boys were reluctant to stand. "Well, I don't know. It seemed like a better idea than knocking your heads together until the awkwardness was gone."

At this, Danny snorted a little, hiding it behind his hand. He then continued to laugh a little bit. Derek smirked, and Scot started laughing. Danny really began laughing then, more because of the awkwardness than anything. Scott joined in, and Derek just looked down at the two of them with amusement. Within a few seconds, they were both lying on the couch, convulsing with laughter.

Derek didn't care how it happened, he was just happy that the stiff atmosphere had dissipated. Scott and Danny straightened up, both wiping tears from the corners of their eyes. "You're both idiots," Derek said, looking at them adoringly. It was then that Scott could see that he didn't need to be jealous of the attention Danny was getting, because it was a different kind of attention. Derek had affection for both of them individually. They were more like a family.

After this realization, conversation flowed freely. They talked first about lacrosse, covering an easy common ground. That moved on to school, and then got totally random from there, the conversation taking its usual, unpredictable course. They talked about being a werewolf, homosexuality, hair, nature, and other things that happened to come up. Within the hour, they'd moved from three people with a tenuous connection to three good friends. Scott had yet to see Derek so friendly and talkative before. Danny really brought the best out in the man.

Scott was disappointed when the Derek he was used to came back. At a short lull in the conversation, the man looked at his watch and announced that it was time to train. Danny stepped out to use the bathroom before they left the house.

"So, er, how much does Danny know about our training?" Scott asked.

"I dunno, what do you mean?" Derek replied.

"Does he know about our….reward system?" he asked nervously.

"Oh! No, he doesn't. Actually, he knows pretty much nothing about our sessions, except that there are a few hours a week where I train you in being a werewolf. But I've specifically avoided telling him about our… extra activities. I was…kind of hoping to keep that between us, you understand," Derek said. Scott nodded quickly. "Not that I'm trying to hide anything. Well anyway-"

He stopped talking when Danny reentered the room. He seemed entirely aloof as to what they'd been talking about. "Okay, on with the show!" Derek said. "Today you're going to be finding some items I've hidden. This time, however, it won't be as easy, because they're not going to be as easy to smell. Also, you won't be allowed to touch the ground."

Scott considered what the Alpha was suggesting, turning over the complicated task in his mind. He was excited at the chance to do well. He noticed that Derek was removing his shoes and socks. Scott sat down on a chair and did the same, thinking that it'd be important to be free of the restrictions of shoes. Derek then removed his shirt, with Scott following suit. The Beta thought that he was still trying to maintain some of the previous freedom that they'd had with their sessions before Danny was present. Derek then unbuttoned and removed his jeans, throwing them in a pile with the rest of his clothes. Scott froze momentarily. Surely the man didn't expect to still train naked, now that there was a human in their midst.

His fears were justified as Derek casually slid his black boxer-briefs down his pale, hairy legs, revealing his eight-inch cock and thick bush of dark pubes. Scott glanced quickly at Danny, who looked very surprised as his boyfriend threw his underwear onto the pile. However, the man turned his attention to Scott. His expression suggested that he was mildly surprised to see the boy's stripping lagging behind his own. He raised a thick eyebrow at the Beta.

"I-uhm," Scott said, unsure how to start. "Are you sure about…this?"

"What? I thought we'd already agreed that Danny would come for training so we could keep an eye on him," Derek said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Scott was referring to their state of undress.

"No, that's fine, but, I mean…" Scott trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"What?" Derek barked impatiently.

"I don't know if we should….be…you know….naked," Scott stammered awkwardly, his face turning red.

Realization dawned on Derek, and he finally seemed to understand what Scott was talking about. He looked as if he hadn't even considered it. His face quickly contorted into impatience. "Oh, come on, grow up," he said, with a hint of erotic excitement on the edge of his voice.

With that, the man strode out of the door, displaying his muscular frame proudly. Danny seemed unsure of what to do. Scott dropped his pants and stepped out of them, but hesitated with the tight pair of blue briefs he was wearing. Danny seemed to forget where he was and what he was doing, because he openly gawked at his teammate's thick package. Finally, Scott dropped the underwear and kicked them off of his ankles. He stood still for a moment, looked toward the open doorway with his hands on his hips. He figured it'd be best to give the darker boy a good long look before they began, so he wouldn't be trying to get a good view. Scott even turned around showing off his perfect, tanned ass cheeks. He bent down low, picking up his clothes and setting them on the chair. His tight pink asshole was visible to Danny as he did this, and Scott was satisfied that the boy had seen everything he would want. He walked out of the house, still a bit unsure about parading around naked in front of his teammate.

Regardless, he caught up with Derek, the human hot on his heels. They were walking slowly to accommodate Danny's human speed. Danny's eyes were trained on the two hot asses in front of him, pleasantly surprised at the outcome of this event. He didn't think that he'd be able to see his own boyfriend naked and running around, much less the hottest guy on the lacrosse team. They stopped at a seemingly random place in the woods. Derek told Scott that he was supposed to be looking for little pieces of cloth. He was supposed to climb from limb to limb, sniffing out small pieces of cloth tied to the branches. They were a pair of Danny's socks that he'd left a few days ago, so Scott was supposed to get the unfamiliar smell of Danny and find the seven items without touching the ground.

Danny was a bit taken aback by Derek's usage of his personal items. The thoughts were dissipated when his naked boyfriend wrapped a thick arm around his torso, squeezing him tight. Danny was unsure of what was happening, and totally taken by surprise when the man thrust up into the air, jumping from branch to branch until they were high in a tree, watching over where Scott would be searching. The boy couldn't believe how effortlessly they'd gotten high into the tree. He was unsure if he'd be able to do such a thing at all, much less in a few short jumps. He liked knowing that his man was powerful. He looked over the handsome naked man sitting next to him, who was focused on Scott at the moment. Danny appreciated the power behind the hard, pale muscles now, aware of Derek's mythical strength.

He followed the man's gaze to where Scott was jumping from branch to branch, two scraps already in his hand. His perfect ass was mesmerizing as it bounced and jiggled, reacting to Scott's physical actions. The boy was jumping nimbly from branch to branch, sniffing the air and following a trail. Danny also appreciated the Beta's power. He seemed to be able to jump and climb like a cat through the trees, his lithe body flexing and stretching. Realizing that he was the only one in the area unable to so much as climb a tree, Danny suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. It dawned on him that the two men would be able to easily rip him apart, if they so wish. That thought didn't upset him too much, though, because he felt confident neither would ever want to hurt him. But knowing that he was the only one unable to defend himself sent chills down his spine. Seeing the power of the wolves, he now knew why Derek was so afraid of his former lover taking some kind of revenge. Danny would be totally helpless.

He was snapped from his dark thoughts by Scott calling up to Derek. "It was only seven, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, good job!" Derek called back. He wrapped his thick, powerful arms around the darker boy and together, they glided down to the ground. Scott followed soon after, producing seven pieces of what was once Danny's socks. "It took a little longer than I expected, but still, not bad, Scott."

Danny realized that more time had passed than he'd thought. The sun was just barely beginning to set. "Thanks for the socks, I guess," Scott said, chuckling and handing the scraps back to their former owner.

The three shared a comfortable silence as they slowly made their way back to the Hale house. This time Scott lagged behind Danny and Derek, lustfully watching the muscular, pale ass stretch as the man walked at an unnaturally slow pace. For a moment, his heart fluttered at the thought of having his way with that ass, until he recalled that, despite his completion of the task, he would no longer be allowed to reap the reward. Despite this knowledge, Scott's cock instinctively grew, anticipating the usual reward for a job well done. He cursed himself, trying to convince his inner wolf that their previous arrangement was over, and he would not be getting a chance to fuck the tight hole. Despite his best efforts, by the time they walked through the front door of the Hale house, Scott's dick had reached its full, nine-inch glory.

Danny looked positively shocked to when he turned around and saw the huge, tanned dick pointing out from the thick bush of pubic hair. He and Derek had stopped, but Scott kept his head down and continued to shuffle through the foyer, embarrassed by his arousal in front of his teammate. It was bad enough that he had to walk around butt-naked in front of him, but now he also had to have his thick cock leading the way?

The Beta quickly made his way to his clothes, quickly pulling on his little briefs and stuffing his nine-inches away. Danny continued to stand where Scott had brushed past him, frozen in a stunned silence. Derek brought him back to reality by leading him into the living room so that he could put his clothes back on as well. Together, the two wolves dressed in silence as Danny stood next to Derek, unsure of what to do. Scott seemed frustrated, but he was unsure as to why. He figured it had to do something with the wood he was sporting. As the Beta pulled on his shirt, Danny couldn't help but stifle a laugh. His huge cock was very visible in the jeans, pressing hard against the material. Derek looked up and noticed, too. He didn't laugh, however, feeling somewhat guilty.

"So, uh, I guess…. I'll go then," Scott said, making his way to the door.

Danny couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with the boy. He assumed that maybe it was typical for a wolf to pop a boner during practice, but that he was embarrassed to have an audience for it. He considered talking to Derek, and finding a way that he could stay close without intruding, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to see more of the naked wolves.

Scott left the Hale house feeling upset. He really wanted to get rid of his erection, but Derek wouldn't let him. Testosterone poured through his veins as blood pumped to his cock, making him horny for a hunt. His inner wolf was insisting on release. When Scott was confused, there was only one place he could ever turn. He made his way out of the woods, trying to disguise his boner as he made his way to the house where he knew someone could help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott McCall stormed through the familiar streets, frustrated that he couldn't relieve the tension he was feeling. His nine-inch erection was still straining against his jeans as he walked. He needed release, and he also needed to talk through his feelings about the new member of his pack's training sessions. He'd made his peace about his Alpha's divided attentions, but he had yet to come to terms with the fact that their fun sexual endeavors were done. There was only one person in the world who he could go to in order to talk through his feelings.

As he neared the familiar house, he considered knocking on the front door. Remembering the fact that his long member was trying to rip through his jeans, the boy decided to go around back and climb up to the window that he had become familiar with. Luckily, it was already opened, so he just had to slip in through the curtains.

Stiles was sitting at his computer, wrapped up in his video game. He didn't even notice as his best friend slipped through the window, sneaking up behind him. Scott grabbed him by the shoulders and screamed loudly, making the boy scream and tip his chair over. Scott was doubled over in laughter as he helped his friend up from the floor.

"Did you need something, or were you just in the neighborhood and decided to give me heart attack?" Stiles asked playfully.

"Yeah, I-" Scott cut short, and Stiles saw the pained look in his friend's eyes. They sat down on the bed together.

"Come on, dude, tell me all about it," Stiles chided.

"It's just, you know how I've been training with Derek? Well, suddenly he's decided to bring his boyfriend, Danny, along," Scott said, his warm brown eyes looking at the floor.

"Woah, his boyfriend that you've been protecting is Danny?" Stiles asked, previously unaware of this information. Scott usually kept his best friend informed on almost everything. The boy even knew about Derek's reward system.

"Oops. Yeah, I didn't think- I mean, I thought it'd make things weird with him if you knew," Scott said. "That's kind of not the point. I'm not really jealous of the attention he's getting anymore, but I still kind of resent him. No, I don't even resent him, I'm just frustrated, because he came in and change a good thing that I had going."

"Frustrated how?" Stiles asked.

Scott gestured to the huge bulge stretching his jeans. Stiles didn't particularly notice the abnormality before, but now that he saw it, he couldn't take his eyes off.

"Oh," he said. "Couldn't you, erm…."

"It's just not the same," said Scott, understanding that his friend was suggesting masturbation as an alternative.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat and his head got light. He could talk to Scott about anything but sex. When it came to sex, Stiles had a way of getting uncomfortable. He wanted his friend so badly that he could almost taste his cock, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to keep this a secret from his friend. He was afraid things would change.

That's why Stiles nearly had an aneurism when Scott suggested "Maybe you could…."

For a brief moment, Stiles was convinced he was having another wet dream. He couldn't believe the words had come out of Scott's perfect lips and cutely crooked jaw. His instincts told him to jump up and down screaming "Yes, yes, definitely, absolutely, anytime, anywhere!" while ripping his clothes off. Stiles ignored this impulse, and tried his best to play it cool.

"You mean you want me to…" he said, mimicking Scott's trailing off.

"I mean, we could, you know, trade? A sort of mutual-" Scott's throat caught at the word, his mind immediately going to the phrase "mutual masturbation" that they used in sex ed.

"Right," said Stiles, trying to play off the fact that he'd been in love with the boy since they'd started high school together, "well, if it's just, you know, release between buds. I mean, I can't see the harm."

Scott's brown eyes lit up and a small, crooked smile played at his lips. He looked like an excited puppy. "Really?"

"Yeah," Stiles said. He suppressed the urge to get up and do summersaults across his bedroom, laughing and screaming with joy. Instead, he made the first move, putting a hand on the lump in Scott's pants.

Scott's cute expression immediately turned to one of lust and passion. He stood up, leaning over Stiles. He rubbed his friend's groin, leaning further until they were both on the bed, Scott on all fours, straddling Stiles. The pale boy reached up and massaged the massive member through the strained jeans.

The wolf made the first move, literally ripping Stiles' shirt off of his body. He licked the boy's pale chest, flicking his tongue over the pink little nipples. Stiles moaned, his cock growing to its hard six inches instantly at the touch of the boy he'd longed for. He followed Scott's lead, pulling the hem of the tanned boy's shirt over his head. His hands went immediately to the hairless, tanned pecs, massaging the hard muscles. They slowly traced down hi abs, following his bellybutton down to the little happy trail. He rubbed down the path of hair, sliding his hand down the jeans until it reached his hard cock.

Stiles felt the warm member in his hand, relishing the fact that he was finally touching the cock of the object of his affection for the past few years. The organ pulsed in his hand, the warm skin inviting his hand to continue the loving touches. He used his free hand to pull the jeans and underwear down, past the boy's pelvis. He stared down Scott's back, looking at the gorgeous bubble butt sticking perkily out of his jeans. Stiles had seen the ass a few times before, but now he noticed the perfect curvature of the tan cheeks, and the way his back curved to accentuate the perky way the ass stood out. The muscles flexed as Scott thrust his pelvis against Stiles' hand, begging for his touch.

He rolled off of the boy, landing with his back on the bed next to his friend. He reached a tanned arm over and pulled Stiles' sweatpants down to his ankles, exposing his purple boxer-briefs. His six-inch erection tented the material, causing the waistband to lay further down his pelvis. A small bush of well-trimmed pubic hair crawled out of the underwear. Scott's hand brushed against it as he pulled the underwear down over his friend's cock, exposing the member to the cold air.

The moment his hand touched the skin of the hard cock, Stiles' entire body reacted. He felt a shockwave of ecstasy go through his body, emanating from where the skin of the boy he loved made contact with his own. He reached over and pumped Scott's long cock in time with the darker boy's rhythm. Scott began to thrust into the boy's hand, a sense of erotic urgency taking over him as he got closer to cumming.

Finally, Scott's entirely body lurched into the pleasing hand pressed against his cock, all of his muscles flexing beneath his tanned skin. He howled loudly as the cum shot out of his dick, landing on his chest, face, hair, on Stiles, and several areas of Stiles' bed. He wasn't sure why, but Scott felt like that was the best orgasm he'd ever had; even better than Derek's tight ass.

Stiles had felt like he was a long way from cumming, but seeing the love of his life getting release from his own hand made the boy jizz instantaneously. His cum flew everywhere as well, mixing with Scott's juice. He wasn't surprised that it was the best climax he'd ever experienced; it was his first time having his dick touched by another person, and this person happened to be the boy that he loved.

A sense of euphoria settled over the pair as they let their breathing return to normal. They lied next to each other, their chests moving in unison as they came down from the intense climax. Scott stood first, wiping the cum from his face, chest, and hair with a sheet from Stiles' bed. "Sorry about the mess," he said, offering the soiled linen to his friend.

"It's really fine," he said, wiping himself off.

"So, we don't have to do this again, if you don't want to," Scott said, pulling up his pants and underwear.

"Oh, really, I'd be willing," Stiles said, pulling up his pants and underwear and standing up from the bed.

"I mean, it's just sex, right?" Scott said, picking up and putting his shirt on. He walked over to the open window, preparing to jump out. "It's normal: two guys just getting each other off when they need it."

Stiles picked up some pieces of the shirt Scott had shredded from his body. "Yeah, if you say so."


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles relaxed his body, his back resting on the wall of his room. A trickle of cum dripped from his mouth, dripping to mix with his own sperm on his chest. Scott's deflating dick fell out of his mouth, smacking the boy's tanned thighs. He backed up and sat on the floor in front of his friend, watching him let his heartbeat slow to normal after their usual fucking session. Scott wiped some sweat from his brow, lying down on the floor, his head resting on the pile of clothes that the boys had been wearing previously. A smiled played at his crooked jaw, his plump lips expressing satisfaction.

Scott had been returning to his best friend's house after every training session to get release. Over the weeks, they'd gotten a bit more adventurous, moving from jacking each other off to blow jobs. At first, they'd started by 69ing. Stiles flipped around while they were giving each other pleasure, wrapping his lips around Scott's long member. The tanned boy took the hint, doing the same to his friend. He was surprised and aroused by Stiles' boldness, and assumed he was trying to take their sexcapades to a new, more pleasing level. After a few sessions of this, the pale boy seemed to forget about getting his own cock serviced. He began to go down on Scott, and his friend would need to remind him that he couldn't reach his cock. Once, Scott decided to let the pale boy service him without getting reciprocation. He assumed that afterward, he'd ask Scott to do the same to him, taking turns. However, when Scott blew his load down the boy's throat, Stiles simply got dressed again. Scott decided not to say anything about it. Recently, the boy had begun to jack off while he gave oral pleasure to his friend. Finally, Scott made the decision to address the issue on his mind.

"So, Stiles, uh, what gives?" he said, tossing a towel to the pale boy.

Stiles wiped the jizz from his face and chest. They'd gotten better at keeping it off of the rest of the room, since it was hard to clean and harder to explain to Mr. Stilinski. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how we're just…having fun? You know, getting off? Except, lately you're getting me and yourself off. So what gives?" Scott said awkwardly, putting on his clothes to keep his eyes off of the boy.

Stiles' face and chest immediately turned red. He'd been slowly pushing the limits of Scott's sexual adventurousness, trying to get as much affection from the boy as he felt for him. He wanted it to feel less like a deal between friends and more like a relationship, and he hoped pushing the boundaries of Scott's comfort zone might push him into realizing that they were meant to be together. It hurt the boy to hear his friend refer to their sex as a "deal", but he put on a brave face, accepting that he may get hurt in his pursuit of the only thing he'd ever wanted in his life. "I dunno," he said coolly, trying to figure out the best way to approach the issue. "I just kind of like it better that way."

"So, are you, like, gay then?" Scott asked.

Stiles' stomach dropped at the word. He wasn't trying to come out, he was trying to confess his love. Saying that he was gay implied that he liked men, but Stiles felt like he wasn't remotely interested in anyone but Scott McCall. "I mean, yeah, I guess," he said.

"Alright, that's cool, but I'm not sure if we should be doing…this anymore. I mean, if it's more than just helping out a friend to you," Scott said, still putting on his clothes to avoid eye contact. He didn't want to do this, cutting off his friend, but he was scared.

Stiles felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He steeled himself, reminding himself that he'd prepared for this. "Is it? Is it really just me helping out a friend? Are you really just trying to get off?" he asked, hoping that probing his lover would make him realize that it was more than just sex.

"Yes, Stiles, it's just me trying to get off after training. You're just a substitute for Derek," Scott said, lashing out. He immediately felt empty after saying it, wishing he could turn back time, and take back the words. He'd only lashed out because he was afraid that Stiles was right.

Stiles' entire body felt hollow, and he felt tears suddenly pushing against his eyes. He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to recover without letting Scott know how much he cared for him. He was afraid to let the boy know, because he was afraid of rejection. Now that he'd been rejected by the one person he'd ever love, he'd faced the worst possible scenario. He just had to hold it together in front of Scott. "Oh," he said, his voice shaking. He didn't dare say anything more, for fear of his voice betraying the deep hurt within him.

Scott finally looked up, and saw the pain in his best friend's face. Stiles wasn't looking at him, but Scott immediately regretted saying anything. He suddenly wished that he hadn't said anything. He wished that he wasn't so scared, and could've just worked up the courage to sort through his feelings. A number of thoughts clouded his head all at once, many of which were about guilt and remorse. "Listen, Stiles, I-" Scott didn't know how to finish. He knew he couldn't just take it back, and he was still too scared to consider the possibility that Stiles was right.

"Whatever, Scott. I get it," Stiles said, wiping his eyes and forcing a smile. He stood up, clothing himself. "I'm not what you want. It's no big deal, really. I understand."

Scott couldn't manage to bring himself to his feet. He had no idea of how to remedy the situation that he'd created for himself. "You're still my best friend," Scott choked, trying not to cry himself. He didn't want to stop being friends with Stiles. They'd been best friends for years; since before Scott could even remember. He also enjoyed having sex with him. His mind continued to cloud, with too many thoughts attacking his brain at once, confusing him.

The admission that Scott still viewed him as a friend cut Stiles even deeper. It hurt to know that he was close to Scott, but not close enough. It was like being given a taste of perfection, without being able to fully experience it. He didn't know why he felt so deeply about this, but he knew that he was facing a difficult situation, and he was sure that his next move would affect the rest of his life. Paralyzed by fear and indecision, he was silent.

Scott stood, and drifted closer to the open window, waiting for Stiles to say something. Inside, Scott wanted the boy to admit that he loved him. He wanted to admit that he loved Stiles. But he didn't know if he loved Stiles. Maybe it was just because they were such good friends. He stood in silence for a few solid minutes, and then leapt from the window, almost wishing that he were normal so that he could crash to the earth and have his broken body reflect his insides. He landed gracefully on the grass.

"It felt different with you," Stiles whispered in his room, knowing Scott's sensitive ears would be able to hear him. "I'm pretty sure you felt more with me than Derek, and you know it. Coward."

Stiles moved next to his open window, looking out at his lawn bathed in red sunset. He wished that Scott would crawl back up to his window, romantically wrapping the pale boy in his arms and kissing him, like in a movie. His mind moved through romantic scenarios, and he began to cry, realizing they'd never be real.

He took a deep breath, calming himself. Moving over and sitting at his desk, he stared down at the patterns on the wood. Aware that he could potentially make or break the rest of his relationship with Scott, Stiles began going through possibilities in his head. He wanted to decide the best course of action. He imagined himself ignoring Scott for the rest of his years coming into contact with the boy. The thought hurt, but he wondered if it may be for the best. He thought of Scott avoiding him, which hurt more. He felt guilty for calling Scott a coward. Did Scott actually love him? He felt sure a few minutes ago, but now he considered the possibility that the boy did not. More thoughts swarmed his brain, making his head feel heavy. He needed to concentrate on what to do next.

The boy looked over, noticing the bottle of Adderall on the corner of his desk. He tried to remember the last time he'd taken it. Regardless, he decided to self-medicate, taking a few of the orange pills out of the bottle, and downing them with a swig of Red Bull. Maybe now, he could concentrate on fixing his life. Feeling a bit dizzy, Stiles stood up from the desk. In doing so, his arm knocked over the bottle of pills, scattering the capsules across his desk. His eyes had trouble focusing. Were the pills always red? He could've sworn they'd been orange every other time he'd taken them. He swaggered across his room, opening his mouth to call for his Dad. He remembered in his haze that his father was on duty. Limping drunkenly over to his bed, Stiles tried to lie down. He tried to fall onto his bed, but collapsed on the floor before he could make it. He knew he needed help, unsure of what was going on. "Help," he whispered weakly. As the darkness closed in around him, his mind immediately went to the one person that could always help him when he needed. "Please, Scott, help me."


	8. Chapter 8

Derek sensed the strange occurrence before it happened. He was sitting on his couch with Danny, his training session with Scott having ended some time ago, when he smelled something familiar, yet odd. He tensed as he heard footsteps approaching the living room, ready to spring into action. Danny stopped talking and seemed more alert, his mind immediately going to Jack. Derek's tense body relaxed, and his face broke into a chagrined smile when he saw who the stranger in his house was.

"Jeremy!" he cried, standing.

"Hi, Derek," the thin boy said, smiling.

"Wow, it's been a while since you've been around here," Derek said. "A really long time."

He looked around at the burned shell of the house he'd seen in his last visit. "A lot has changed here, too," he said distantly. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm sorry to say that I bring bad news. Well, bad-ish."

Derek's face darkened once again. "Jack?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Jeremy nodded solemnly, his black hair briefly reaching his iridescent blue eyes. "I'm afraid so. I'm not allowed to tell you too much, but your suspicions were right: he's going to kidnap someone to use against you."

Derek's entire body tensed, his jaw muscles flexing as he clenched his fangs together. He looked up at the tall boy, almost pleadingly, and asked "Can you tell me anything more? Who? Or when? Anything?"

"Yes, he's going to strike on the night of the new moon, when you're weakest," he said, looking down at his leather boots, and brushing some dust off of one of them.

"That's… tonight!" Derek said.

"Is it?" Jeremy said, a hint of mischief playing at his mouth. "Also, it would be wise to collect everyone that knows of the presence of werewolves that isn't a hunter. You never know… Well, anyway, I really have to get back now. Just know that it isn't…all bad." The hint of mischief spread across his face, his eyes flashing purple as he abruptly walked away, disappearing down the hall.

Danny looked up from his seat at his boyfriend's chiseled face. "Who was that? Didn't he used to go to my school? Except, he never wore that weird cosplay stuff…"

Derek seemed to suddenly remember Danny's presence. "No, er, yeah, he did. Well, he didn't. It's not important."

"Are you sure he was right? I mean, can you trust him?" Danny asked.

"I have no doubt whatsoever that what he's saying is true. I just wish I knew more. I wish I had more time!" he said. His brooding eyes broke their distant concentration, focusing then on Danny. "I need to keep you safe."

Derek spent the rest of the day considering possible ways that Jack may attack. He figured that the most difficult thing for his ex-lover to do would be to attack the Hale house, especially if they were all in it. He called Scott, trying to assemble everyone together. He couldn't think of anyone else that knew they were werewolves except Danny and the Argents.

"Hello?" Danny answered, sounding dark and troubled.

"Scott? Are you okay?" Derek asked, fearing the worst.

"Yeah, I just left Stiles'-" Scott began moodily.

"Oh, good, get over here right away," Derek said urgently.

"I'm on my way," Scott said determinedly, and hung up the phone. Derek was glad to see that he'd impressed the understanding of urgency into the boy; if he'd asked questions, he may have been wasting precious time that he could have spent defending Danny.

Derek went over plans with Danny about different ways to defend or hide himself until Scott arrived at the Hale house. The sun was quickly setting, and the moonless night threatening the pack with the promise of a night of danger.

"What's up?" Scott asked, his senses heightened with worry.

"Someone told me today that Jack is planning an assault tonight, and he's going to kidnap someone to do it," Derek said. "He said that we should gather everyone that knows about the werewolves of Beacon Hills. I guess the three of us should just sit and wait here. It'd be easier to be on the defense."

"Three of us? What about Stiles?" Scott asked.

Derek remembered Scott's friend. The fact that he knew about werewolves had totally slipped his mind. He doubted that Jack would just use a close friend, though. "Oh, right, him," Derek said, jokingly expressing disdain for his foil. "I'll call him."

Scott grew somewhat nervous as the Alpha listened to the phone. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Stiles, especially after-

"He didn't pick up," said Derek, closing the phone and interrupting Scott's train of thought. "Maybe you should call him? Or text or something?"

Scott nodded, calling his friend as Derek texted him. The phone continued to ring, Scott getting more nervous with each ring. He knew that messing with werewolves was dangerous, but he felt guilty knowing how much more dangerous it was for his mortal friend. An automated answering machine message sounded off, letting Scott know that his friend wasn't going to pick up his phone. After the beep, Scott said "Stiles, if you're there, pick up. I really need to talk to you. Come to Derek's house, like, right now. It's important." His voice broke on the last word.

"Listen, Scott, don't worry. I'm sure Jack doesn't care about Stiles. I mean, he's just a friend-" Derek tried comforting the boy before being interrupted by him.

"No! No, he's not," Scott barked, close to tears.

"Well, even if that's true, I doubt Jack knows," Danny said, trying to help.

"Of course," Derek said, almost to himself, "that would be pretty genius. I mean, we wouldn't be defending Stiles, since Danny would be the obvious target. Jack is pretty cunning."

Scott had heard enough. He turned around, racing out of the door and into the deep red sunset, which was nearly dark by now. Derek stood in the door, yelling at Scott. "Scott, stop, you can't do it like this, we need to-" Derek yelled, growing increasingly frustrated. "SCOTT, STOP!" The Alpha used his wolf voice, commanding the lesser wolf to obey. This caused the Beta to pause momentarily, but, struggling, he fought off his instinct to submit. His need to protect Stiles broke through the bonds of his werewolf nature.

He continued running, blindly trying to reach his objective. He tried to recall his training, but he felt weighed down. He tried to run like Derek had shown him, but found himself stumbling and tripping. Realizing the difference between this moment and his training, he reached down and untied his shoes, ripping them off as he ran. He removed his socks too, feeling lighter and more agile. The tanned boy removed more and more clothes, feeling more connected with his training. Down to his jeans and underwear, he could nimbly jump through the forests, gaining speed as he came closer and closer to the area of the woods behind his friend's house. Scott unbuttoned his jeans, his desire to protect the boy he loved pushing him to remove any hindrance. He could almost see Stiles' house in the distance. He could smell the familiar scent of his neighborhood. However, a new smell suddenly assaulted his nose. An unfamiliar scent, yet somewhat familiar, like an echo of a familiar song.


	9. Chapter 9

"So… now what?" Danny asked, his big, dark eyes looking nervous and unsure.

Derek's heart broke seeing his mate in such a vulnerable state. Now that Scott had left, he was trying to make up for the lack of extra security by confining them both in one room. After Scott left, the two of them waited for a few minutes, trying to come up with a new plan. Derek's fears were somewhat allayed when he realized that Jack would probably not go after the obvious target: his mate. He found himself almost wishing that Stiles was kidnapped.

"We wait," he said, brooding.

"You're so tense," Danny said, worry creasing his cute features. Derek scooted closer to him on the couch, pressing his thigh against the boy's. His brooding, cloudy expression broke into the cute, modest smile Danny loved. But he could still see the worry behind his lover's eyes. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Derek said, his heavy eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Well, you know, if I wasn't so…weak, you wouldn't have to worry so much," Danny said, feeling almost embarrassed at his inability to defend himself.

"Don't worry about it," Derek said, planting a large hand on the boy's knee. "If I wasn't a monster, you wouldn't be in trouble in the first place."  
Danny placed a hand around his boyfriend's waist. "You're not a monster," he said, rubbing the man's side comfortingly. "You're perfect."

Derek returned his mate's affection, rubbing his thigh. "I just wish everything could be normal…for you," he said, feeling guilty about dragging Danny into his mess of a life. As he rubbed the boy's thigh, his hand brushed against his balls, accidentally fondling his mate through his jeans. Even that small contact was enough to excite Derek's inner-wolf. Practically any contact with his mate would be enough for the man's instincts to kick in. Finding one's true mate unlocked a lot of primal instincts inside of an Alpha, and Derek was experiencing the full force of them as his cock began to swell within his jeans.

Even Danny's dick began to grow due to the contact. It continued to grow as Derek repeatedly brushed his genitals while rubbing his leg. Danny leaned over and kissed his lover, feeling secure as the man's warm lips pressed against him. Derek's stubble scratched lightly at the other boy's tan jaw as they made out, his hand now rubbing Danny's growing cock through his jeans. Danny's hand slid down the man's side, reaching over to rub his groin. He could feel that Derek was already hard. The older man gently directed his lover downward, so they were lying down, Danny's back supported by the arm of the couch.

Derek crouched over him, his eyes intense with lust. No longer content with just massaging through their pants, Derek rapidly began to remove Danny's clothes. He pulled the boy's shirt off over his head, hardly breaking their faces apart because he moved so swiftly. He then pulled off Danny's pants and underwear in one fluid motion, taking the boy's socks and shoes with them. The tanned boy suddenly realized that he was naked, despite the fact that he'd been fully clothed nearly ten seconds ago.

He pressed his now bare cock into the warm, welcoming hand of his lover, feeling aroused by his exposure. His clothed lover pressed his covered body against the boy's tanned skin, his hand jacking the boy's hard seven inches. The smell of sex filled the air, making his head swim. Danny slid his hands up Derek's shirt, feeling his hard abdominal muscles. He pulled the shirt up, over the man's head, exposing his pale chest. Danny slid one hand down the pale back muscles, slipping it under the waist of Derek's jeans. He groped the muscular ass, feeling the hard muscle and soft skin. He maneuvered the man's pants off with one hand, the other groping his eight inches through his hot pink briefs. Danny thought it was hot when his man wore pink.

Derek kicked the pants, shoes, and socks from his ankles, fully exposing his hairy, pale legs. The muscles in his legs flexed as he pushed his pelvis into Danny's welcoming hand. He slid one hand down the boy's tanned side, dropping past his hips, across his thigh, and to his hairless ass. He snaked a finger between the boy's legs, lightly tapping his sensitive hole. The boy moaned, his cock twitching in Derek's pale hand. He played with the hole, tantalizing his mate. Finally, he plunged his finger into the boy's ass, Danny moaning with pleasure as he continued to kiss the pale lips. He finger fucked the boy, adding another digit to stretch the hole further.

Danny teased his man, sliding his free hand along the hem of the pink briefs. He slid his finger beneath the waistband, teasingly tugging at the fabric. He pulled it lower and lower, until his pubes were exposed. He arched his back as Derek hit his prostate, making his dick jerk in the man's big hand. Derek smiled as they kissed, and Danny pulled the underwear down, further and further, nearly exposing his lover's cock.

"What's the big emergency!" came a breathless voice from the doorway. Everyone in the room froze for a moment.

Derek and Danny stopped kissing and looked up at the breathless boys. Stiles looked down, frozen in an awkward situation. Derek quickly jumped away from Danny, taking his hand from the boy's cock. Danny and Stiles both continued to sit still, silent and unsure of what to do. Stiles' eyes surveyed the scene: Derek was in a tented pair of hot pink briefs, sitting breathlessly against one arm of the couch. Danny was totally naked on the other arm of the couch, with his hard cock resting on his tanned abs, Derek's fingers still in his butt. The pair stared at the fully clothed boy, like deer caught in the headlights.

Once again, Derek moved first, pulling his fingers from the boy's ass and pulling his jeans on. He stood, helping Danny up off the couch. The boy covered himself, and Stiles tried to avert his eyes from the nearly-hairless, tanned body in front of him. Both of their boners began to deflate quickly at the awkwardness and embarrassment now taking over their senses.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Stiles said, backing toward the door.

"Er, no," Derek said, stepping forward while Danny searched for his clothes. He slipped a shirt over his pale muscles as he turned Stiles' back to his nude mate. "Sorry, we sort of got… caught up, and forgot where we…. Well, anyway, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I- I got a message from Scott. And you texted me," he said, his face turning red.

"Seriously, where the hell did you throw all of my clothes," the pair heard Danny mutter from behind them. He was still searching the large foyer for where his clothes had flown off to when Derek stripped him.

"We sort of have a situation," Derek said to Stiles.

"Damn, I'll say. I don't know if I want to help you with…that," Stiles said, referring to the sex he'd walked in on.

Derek put his hands on the boy's shoulders, veering him around so that he was facing Derek, though he could now see Danny's seemingly hopeless naked search for his clothes.

"Listen, Stiles, this is serious. I just want you to forget what you saw earlier so that you can appreciate the gravity of the situation when I tell you," he said. As he finished the sentence, a pair of sweaty green boxer-briefs landed on his head, one leg covering most of his face, leaving one eye staring intently at Stiles.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Stiles cracked up, doubling over in laughter. Derek angrily swept the underwear from his face, throwing them at Danny. The tanned boy looked up from where the garment had come from to see his clothes hanging from the chandelier. Derek had a good throwing arm. He put the underpants on, and Derek jumped high, grabbing the rest of his clothes from their elevated resting place.

He tried to hide his embarrassment, getting agitated as Stiles regained his composure. "So, how much has Scott told you so far?" he asked the boy.

"About what?" he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"About tonight," Derek said impatiently.

"Tonight? I just got the message from him," he said.

"You mean… you didn't see Scott?" Derek asked.

"No, why?" Stiles responded anxiously. "I think I took too many Adderall or something, because I passed out after Scott left earlier today. When I woke up, I saw the message and text."

Derek glanced at the clock. "There's no way Scott didn't make it to your house before you left," he said worriedly. The jovial air in the room from the previous events seemed to die out, a cold air taking its place. A dark thought dawned on Derek. "Have you ever passed out from your ADD medicine before?"

"No, I guess not," Stiles said, removing the orange bottle from his pocket where he usually kept it.

Derek swiped the pills, and opened the bottle. The smell hit his sensitive nose the second he opened the container. "This is the stuff Jack used to take when he couldn't sleep. He tried to use it when the moonlight kept his inner wolf awake," Derek said, his eyes darkening even further. "I should've known."

"You don't think… he kidnapped Scott?" Danny asked, walking up to the pair and zipping his jeans.

Stiles' jaw dropped. "Kidnapped? What the hell is going on?" Stiles asked, growing increasingly worried.

Danny filled him in while Derek paced, trying to figure out the best way to fight his ex-lover. He knew he couldn't face Jack alone; he was a bit stronger than Derek, despite his status as an Alpha. A tiny advantage was especially important in fights between wolves; Derek had learned this I his years of experience. Worse yet, Jack had him in a trap. He would be waiting for Derek, presumably with some preparations to put him at an advantage. The Alpha needed something to give him an advantage in order to get Scott back. He considered sneaking into Jack's house, but he figured that the man would see that coming. His eyes spun wildly across the room, trying to think of anything that could help him. He stared absently at the boys as they discussed the situation at hand. The man couldn't believe he'd fallen right into Jack's trap. He hadn't seen it coming at all. Assuming that Danny was the target was an obvious pitfall, but letting Scott go out on his own was even worse. If he'd really wanted to, he could've caught up with the boy and forced him to stay. He began to blame himself. If he hadn't let Scott go, if he'd kept better tabs on Jack, if he'd just foreseen the entire thing, then they wouldn't be in this situation.

"What?" Stiles asked, giving Derek a strange look. Derek snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that he'd been staring at the boys.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking. There has to be some way for me to get Scott out of there. Unless…." Derek said. Slowly, a thought crept up into the man's mind. Maybe the help he needed had been under his nose the entire time. He smiled broadly.

"What now?" Danny asked, off guard by the wicked smile.

"I think I found a way to get a leg up on Jack. Stiles, you're going to help me save Scott. If you can just run some…interference while I'm fighting, we could manage to get Scott free," he said, the gears in his head still turning.

Stiles' head was buzzing once again with the sudden assault of new information. Five minutes ago he'd thought nothing was wrong. Now Scott was kidnapped by a madman, Stiles was being asked to risk his life, and he'd walked in on his friend from School having sex with a werewolf. He instinctively reached for his Adderall, and realized that it was part of the problem. He'd been used as a pawn in the crazy wolf's quest to hurt the love of his life. That crazy werewolf had been in his house, with his Dad. He took a deep breath, rubbing his hand over the close-cropped hair on his head. He tried to search for the right answer inside of him. His mind cleared, and he saw an image of Scott in his head. He was scared and alone, helpless and chained up while being guarded by a werewolf. He realized that he'd do anything to help the boy, even sacrifice his life.

"I'll do it," he said, putting on a brave face.

"Okay, I'll explain what we're going to do on the way. Danny, you keep the house locked and stay on your guard while we're gone," Derek said, moving toward the door.

"I'm coming," Danny said. Derek stopped in his tracks. He turned on his heels, staring darkly at the boy.

"No," he said in a voice booming with authority.

Danny lost some of his confidence. "I need to do this. I need to help," he said. Danny was suddenly feeling sick of feeling helpless. He didn't want to sit around and wonder, being defenseless and useless. He didn't want to be a burden any more, and he didn't want to rely on others.

"No," Derek repeated. "Jack has what he wants, so he won't come after you. I can't put you in danger. Not again."

"I'm coming," Danny said. "I can help. I don't want to be safe, I want to be helpful. And you're not going to protect me."

Derek opened his mouth to protest. He looked Danny in the eye, and seemed to rethink. "When I tell you to run, you get out of that door and stay away. And don't do anything stupid and heroic."

As the trio headed out the door, they each had their own reason to reach the same objective. Derek was bound by his guilt and rank to save the Beta that he'd put into harm's way. Danny needed to prove that he could keep up with the wolves, being more than a burden to be protected. Stiles was going to save the love of his life. Together, they all shared one goal: to save Scott and rid their town of Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles, Danny, and Derek each took a step closer to the Whittemore house. Derek could smell his former lover's scent all over the place, as well as a hint of his Beta. He worried that Scott was being harmed, but he felt pretty sure that his enemy didn't want to hurt the boy. He was just bait.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Derek said one last time. "I honestly can't guarantee that any of us will make it out alive."

He smelled an adrenaline rush surge through his human allies, tinged with the scent of nervous fear. Regardless, both boys stood their ground. He nodded, and they walked in silence to the door of the large, expensive house. Derek didn't bother to knock or ring the doorbell; he was certain that Jack had smelled his approach from miles away. Boldly opening the door, the Alpha entered the house, flanked by the humans.

Within, they saw an immense foyer, with marble floors and intricate details. A small table stood in the middle with a vase of flowers. A grand staircase stood to the right, with doors dotting the expensively papered walls. The lights were low, with only a dim glow making the entire space visible. Jack opened one of the doors on the wall opposite from the one against which the trio had their backs. In one hand he held the end of a rope that bound Scott's hands. The boy was in his purple briefs, half-awake, bruised, and bloody. He didn't look seriously injured, but he'd clearly put up a fight before he was dragged to the Whittemore house. Stiles tensed when he saw Scott, tears welling in his eyes. He gathered his confidence and met Jack's gaze.

"About time, Derek," Jack said, his voice deep and casual. "I was wondering if you'd just given up on your little Beta." As he said this, he threw the boy forward with a smack as his bare skin made contact with the marble floor.

"You didn't have to bring him into this. You didn't have to do any of this," Derek said hotly.

"Oh, I should just ignore this slap in the face?" he said, anger rising in his voice as his broad hand indicated to Danny. The boy froze with fear at being singled out by the powerful monster. "Besides, now that Laura and Peter are out of the way, I can fight you one-on-one. No pesky pack Alphas to try some heroics."

"You still don't have to do this. We can all just walk away," Derek said, calmly trying to find the path of least resistance out of the situation.

"I don't think so. You left me. I was your mate, and you left. Mates are for life! You can't do that and go on. We could've ruled this town, but you and your sister drove me out," Jack said, his square face darkening.

"You were crazy. You convinced me that we were mates before I knew anything about what that really meant. You know we weren't, and Laura knew it. You wanted to overthrow the town, and we couldn't let that happen. You went mad with power," Derek said, trying to show the man the errors of his ways. His mind flashed back to the times that they'd spent together, when Jack convinced him that they shared the special werewolf bond that each wolf can have with only one person. Now that Derek had found his true mate, he couldn't believe he'd been so blind.

"Crazy? I'll show you crazy," he said, beginning to shift into his Alpha form. "You should have never crossed me, Derek. I don't forgive, and I don't forget."

Derek began to shift as well. Stiles and Danny assumed the stances that Derek had instructed them to, each ready to run in the opposite direction in an attempt to free Scott. The two former lovers locked eyes, staring one another down for a few moments. Derek could see a familiar look of crazed anger in his sociopathic ex's eyes. He'd had the same look when Derek and Laura ran him out of Beacon Hills. Jack leaped in the air, his arms extended toward Derek.

Danny and Stiles each ran along the walls in opposite directions, trying to get to Scott. Jack landed on the table in the middle of the room, and reached a long arm out, knocking Danny to the floor. The boy hadn't seen the attack coming, since his human eyes weren't used to the speed of a wolf. He fell hard, the wind getting knocked out of him. Derek looked over to his mate, worried, then forced himself to focus on the fight. He jumped at Jack, knocking him off of the table. They fell to the floor, Derek snapping his sharp teeth at the wolf's neck.

With his arms pinned by Derek's, Jack used his legs to push the wolf off of him, planting them on the man's chest and kicking him across the room. Derek broke the banister and part of the wall as he landed. He stood up, shaking the debris off of his fur. By then, Stiles had finally reached Scott. He began to untie the boy, whispering in his ear to try and get him to wake up. Hearing this, Jack turned around and smacked the boy away from his captive. Stiles skidded across the marble, hitting his head. Derek jumped on Jack's back, clawing at his shoulders. The older wolf fell to his back, crushing Derek beneath him. Danny wheezed his way over to Scott, finishing the untying that Stiles had begun.

Jack rolled off of his nemesis, slashing at Danny as he helped the Beta to his feet. The razor-like claws raked across the boy's shoulder and upper arm, making him stagger back. Blood dripped from the wound, coating his torn shirt. Jack took a step toward the boy, the menacing look in his eye making his intention to finish the job clear. Danny realized his worst fear, seeing the mighty beast in front of him. He knew that Jack could easily kill him before he was even aware that it was happening, and once again he felt helpless. Looking at Derek on the floor, he knew he couldn't give up. He sprang upon the wolf, startling him with a surprise attack. Jack had never even considered that a human would try to fight back.

The older wolf staggered back a few steps. He regained his composure, bringing his claws up in preparation to end the boy's life by clawing him in the back. Just then, Scott shifted, digging his fangs deeply into Jack's furry thigh. He whipped around to face his attacker, the momentum throwing Danny from around his neck. The boy fell, crumpling to the floor. The Beta stared into the eyes of the madman who'd captured him. Derek jumped at Jack, but he saw the attack coming, and swiftly dodged the attack, making the man tumble painfully onto the marble, cracking the material. Jack stepped closer to Scott, his eyes fixated on the Beta's. Scott's confidence faltered and he took a step back.

Seeing his adversary's weakness, Jack felt stronger. He drew his hand back, his palm facing upward. He uppercut with his claws, the sharp nails digging deeply into flesh, his fingers feeling warm with blood. Jack pushed his hand harder against the boy, ensuring that the cut was deep, then withdrew his hand, blood dripping from his claws. He looked down and noticed that he did not in fact claw the Beta, but one of the humans, who'd jumped in the way at the last minute.

Scott's eyes welled with tears as he bent low to cup Stile's broken, bloody body. A pool of blood had quickly formed on the hard floor, and the human boy was motionless. "No," whispered Scott, leaning his head down to meet Stiles'. "Don't go, I need you. I was wrong. I love you."

Jack was taken aback. He wasn't expecting such a reaction. A brief moment of something close to remorse passed through his deranged head as he watched the emotional scene. Derek took this moment to his advantage, tackling the other Alpha. They rolled to the floor, knocking into the wooden table. The wood splintered and the vase rolled to the floor as they struggled against one another. Jack grabbed Derek's wrists, confining his claws. Derek snapped his elongated jaw at Jack's neck, his razor sharp teeth tearing at the skin that he could reach. Jack smirked as he let go of Derek's claws.

He quickly grabbed the vase, smashing it over the other Alpha's head. Derek was unfazed by the glass breaking on his skull. He wondered why the wolf had done something that he knew wouldn't hurt his supernatural foe. They continued to claw each other, when suddenly, Derek realized what was in the vase. Beneath the flowers, Jack had packed the vase with wolf's bane. His head burned and his vision doubled as he staggered away from his adversary, clutching his forehead. He tripped, falling helplessly to the ground. Jack stood triumphantly over his victim, bringing his claws down upon the helpless Alpha.

Scott tackled Jack, taking the Alpha by surprise. He clawed at his chest and throat, drawing blood as his fingers moved deeply into the man's windpipe. Jack gasped for breath as he tossed the Beta from his chest, the boy landing a few feet away from him. The older wolf's eyes bulged as he grasped his throat, waiting for his advanced healing power to kick in. He doubled over, blood dripping from his palm and onto the floor. Slowly, he felt himself recuperating from the nearly devastating attack. Suddenly, he felt a growing tension in his abdomen. He looked down at his body, seeing a thin wire cutting into his stomach, just above his bellybutton. Looking up, he saw Scott and Danny on opposite sides of the room, pulling on the ends of the wire. Before he could stand and defend himself, the two boys gave one final jerk, pulling the wire tight enough to rip through his flesh, tearing the Alpha in half.


	11. Chapter 11

Covered in blood, Danny limped over to where Derek was on the floor. The Alpha was already beginning to recover from his various wounds due to his advanced healing abilities. Jackson looked at the bloody bumps on his head, grateful to see the man as a human again, even if he was a little worse-for-wear.

"It doesn't look like any wolf's bane got into your skin," Danny said, pawing through his mate's dark, blood-soaked hair.

"Good, I'll be fine then. Thanks, Danny," he said weakly. The boy helped him to his feet. He felt the Alpha tense suddenly under his touch. The man turned around, facing the stairs. With Danny's assistance, the pair wheeled around to look in that direction. "Who's there?"

Jackson Whittemore came out of the hall at the end of the stairs, his hands in the air in surrender. He was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, and appeared to have been sleeping earlier. Derek and Danny both tensed, readying themselves for another fight. "Uhm… I have some questions," Jackson said nervously. His usual cocky attitude was gone, fear now taking over.

"First, are you a wolf?" Derek asked. Danny looked at his best friend. He wondered if the boy was capable of the power that his father held. He couldn't imagine that the boy he'd known for so long could keep such a secret from him. He realized that Mr. Whittemore had done just that. He'd been in the same house as the man plenty of times, blissfully unaware of the danger sleeping down the hall. Suddenly, Danny felt somewhat shaken and unsafe.

"No," Jackson said breathlessly. "I don't even- what the hell is going on?"

"Basically," Danny said, thinking it would be easier to hear from a friend, "your dad was a werewolf, and was trying to kill Derek. He kidnapped Scott, and we… well, how much did you see?"

"I came in when you guys came in the door," Jackson said, his eyes still going over the bloody mess in his foyer. "I knew that you and Scott were werewolves, but my dad? Was my mom, too?"

Derek and Danny looked at each other. "Why?" Derek asked cautiously.

"Is that why she's dead, too?" Jackson asked weakly.

"No, Jack must have done that," Derek surmised. "I'm… sorry about all of this." He added the last part grudgingly, looking around the room at the horrible scene. Jack was also in his human form now, his body looking less like a dead monster, and more like a murder victim.

"All these years…" Jackson said, more to himself. "That son of a bitch. I don't… I don't have anyone else."

Derek pushed off from Danny, standing weakly on his own. He motioned for Danny to comfort the boy. The tanned boy went up the stairs, wrapping his arms around the red-faced Jackson. "You still have me," he said, feeling the warm tears begin to stain his shirt.

Together, they walked down the stairs to the gruesome scene. "I don't know what I'm going to do now," Jackson said. "I can't believe him. He tried to kill someone? He killed my mom?"

"He was unstable," Derek said, his eyes dark.

"Where am I gonna go? I don't have any other family. I can't live here, and I… I don't know who… I mean, I can't-"Jackson broke down again while going through the facts in his head. He leaned on his best friend's bloody shoulder, sobbing.

Derek limped over to Scott, giving the boys some privacy. The Beta was crying as well, his tears rolling onto the tattered shirt of his best friend. Blood continued to pool on the floor, soaking both boys. Derek leaned down and tentatively examined Stiles' body. The deep wounds on his stomach continued to bleed, and some of his organs appeared to be damaged severely. "Scott… I'm sorry, but I don't think he's gonna make it."

The boy sobbed harder. "No! No, not after how we left it. I can't let you go after that. I was wrong! I love you," he said, pressing his face against Stiles'.

"He was a hero. He saved you. He may have saved us all," Derek said, staring grimly at the body.

"I can't believe it," Scott said, his face buried in Stiles' shirt. He looked up at Derek, blood smeared over his nearly-naked body. "When I left him… I did something bad."

Derek looked him in the eye. "No matter what you said to Stiles, I'm sure he knew that you loved him. Deep down, he knew."

"That's exactly it. He told me that he loved me. And… I- I-"Scott began sobbing once more. "I should've told him! I wish I'd been braver. I wish I'd known. Oh god, Stiles, I love you. I do."

Derek stood once again, unsure of where to go. Danny looked at him, gesturing that the man should return to the pair. He limped across the blood covered foyer once again.

"Jackson wanted to ask something," Danny said, stroking the boy's hair soothingly.

Jackson raised his head from his friend's shoulder, wiping his eyes. He looked Derek in the eye. "I want to join your pack," he said.

"No," Derek said automatically. Jackson's face didn't falter, and his determined gaze didn't change.

"I want to make up for what my dad did. I want to join you guys. You stopped him," Jackson said, bravely meeting the Alpha's gaze.

"Listen, you just want to feel like you belong. This isn't the time to make irrational decisions," Derek said wisely.

"Maybe that's true, but I think it's a perfect time to make decisions. I need to do something, and I want to help. I want to be one of you," he said, his determination continuing.

Derek realized that the boy wasn't going to give up. "Okay, how about a compromise? You can live with me and be part of the pack, but I'm not going to give you the bite. I don't want to change anyone unnecessarily. That way you'll belong and be part of us, but you won't have to change into a monster," Derek said.

Jackson considered the proposition for a few moments, seeming unhappy with the fact that he had not gotten his way. "Okay," Jackson finally said. "You've got a deal."

"Good, because I don't need any more wolves," Derek said.

"I still want the bite, though," Jackson said with a bit of mischief in his eye.

Derek began to think about the bite. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. He hobbled over to Scott as quickly as he could. He leaned down, examining the bleeding boy once again. His face was pale and he was still dying, but he hadn't died yet. "Scott, you may be able to save him," Derek said, urgency in his voice.

"How? I'll do it," Scott said in a tone of hopeful desperation.

"If you bite him, the infection may spread fast enough to beat death. If he turns before he dies, then his body will be able to heal itself. He might make it," Derek said in a somber tone.

Scott plunged his fangs deeply into the boy's neck without asking any questions. He tasted the blood, and hoped that it would travel through his body fast enough to save the boy crumpled in his arms. He withdrew, his lips covered in his lover's blood. "What's the likelihood that this will work?" Scott asked hopefully.

"It's hard to say. He could definitely go either way, it just depends on how fast the infection spreads, and how fast he dies," Derek said. All of the eyes in the room were now concentrated on the pale boy, waiting pensively for the outcome of the attempted rescue.


	12. Epilogue

The Hale house hadn't been as alive with energy as tonight since before the fire. The entire pack was gathered in the remains of the house, lounging about in the living room and foyer. Danny and Jackson were talking about his new living arrangements in the Hale house, the two boys lounging on the living room furniture. Derek and Scott were slowly making their way from the foyer to the living room: Derek had wrapped him up in conversation as he arrived at the door. Stiles was making trying to listen in on both conversations, feeling uninterested in both of them.

When everyone had finally gathered in the living room, Scott and Stiles each taking seats, Derek looked across the room, his heart warm at seeing the jovial air of having people in the old, decrepit house. He strode across the room, leaning against a wall and listening to Jackson talk to his friend.

"Yeah," Jackson said, "it's pretty badly burnt, apparently. I'm actually surprised it's still standing. I guess it beats living on the streets, though."

"You're welcome," Derek snarled at the ungrateful boy, pushing away from the wall and stalking to the other side of the room. He looked happily at the room full of people, realizing that more than three people hadn't been in the house since Kate Argent had set fire to it years ago. He remembered all of the fun times he'd had with his family, hosting parties and sitting around, talking over dinner. He found himself wishing he could do that with his new family.

Suddenly, he felt somewhat bad about having such poor accommodations for his guests. His mother had always been a wonderful hostess; she would have been appalled that he allowed people into his house. He tried to push her memory from his head, remembering how Laura used to joke about how upset their mother would've been with the state of the house. Remembering how Laura always said that she wanted to fix the place up again, Derek began considering a few renovations.

Pushing the crowd of thoughts from his mind, he cleared his throat loudly, and the entire pack looked to the Alpha. He looked out at the eager young faces, joy filling his heart. He almost felt as if he was looking at his own family. Somehow, something inside of him said he was looking at this family.

"It's almost time," he said, rubbing his hands together. "In fifteen minutes, the sun will set, and Stiles will experience his first full moon as a wolf."

A round of applause came from the group, and Scott patted his friend on the back in congratulations. Derek smiled a bit, and then raised his hands to indicate that he wanted silence. "We don't usually have such… fanfare surrounding such an occasion, but considering all that Stiles went through to save us, it seemed right to celebrate," he said as Stiles' face reddened.

"I didn't really save anyone," Stiles said with unexpected humility.

"You jumped in front of a werewolf's claw for me!" Scott said, looking deeply into the dark eyes that he loved. "You're a hero."

"Well," Stiles said, blushing and looking to the floor, "then you saved me. I would've died if you hadn't bitten me. Though I could've died happy after hearing that you loved me." He practically mumbled the last part.

"You heard that?" Scott asked, feeling almost embarrassed that he'd been so nervous to confess his love a second time after Stiles had recovered. "I thought you were totally out of it."  
Stiles met his mate's gaze. "I almost was. I mean, I'm pretty sure I wasn't conscious. I could only hear what you were saying. When I heard you say that you loved me, I kept fighting. I didn't want to die before getting to kiss you."

Scott's eyes were serious as he leaned in, planting a kiss on his mate's warm lips. They parted, and Stiles immediately missed having physical contact with the boy. A cough from Jackson made them jump, remembering that they were not alone in the room.

"Right, so…" Stiles said, wringing his hands. Danny stifled a laugh.

"Okay," Derek said, breaking the silence. "I think we should go over some basic…safety precautions. Scott, you watch after Jackson. I'll keep an eye on Danny. If things get rough with Stiles, we bring them in the house and tackle Stiles."

Suddenly, Stiles felt nervous. He hadn't thought about the night with any feeling other than excitement thus far. Now, he realized that he really had the potential to hurt someone. The change had been easier for him than what he'd seen Scott go through, since he had the support of his pack. He couldn't imagine turning on the people that had made the transition so easy for him. Looking at all of the happy, supportive faces around him, he suddenly felt like a monster, knowing that he may want to kill them all in a matter of minutes.

Noticing Stiles' nervous look, Scott put a hand on the boy's knee, comforting him. "It's okay. We're here, everything will be fine. Don't worry about it, just enjoy your first full moon."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah, your first full moon was a real hoot," he said sarcastically. He recalled the night that he cried, knowing he was hurting his friend. Scott seemed to be remembering the same moment, and he rubbed his hand on his mate's knee.

"Thank you for being there," he said quietly. The humans in the room couldn't hear to low tone, their normal hearing often being an impairment around their gifted pack. Jackson was jealous, but Danny accepted the fact that he was different, feeling happy to be part of the pack despite his humanity.

"Well," Stiles said, standing up after the tender moment, his eyes on Derek, "shall we get the show on the road?"

Derek nodded, moving into the foyer and opening the door for his guests. Jackson was the first out of the room, unimpressed with the event. He didn't feel like he owed Stiles anything, since he hadn't been in the fight. Deep down, he did feel guilty about his father essentially killing the boy, however. Danny followed him, pecking his lover on the lips as he made his way into the moonlight bathing the leaf-covered ground outside of the Hale house. Scott came out next, shifting immediately as the pale light covered his skin. He went through the usual routine that Derek had taught him for keeping his wolf urges under control. By now, the process had become second nature. Derek tensed as Stiles walked through the door, following closely behind him to watch the boy's reaction.

Stiles stood for a moment on the porch, already feeling more feral at the sight of the moonlight beyond the shaded region. He looked around once more at the faces, feeling slightly braver knowing that they were the same people that loved and encouraged him, some of whom owed their lives to him. Taking his first step, he suddenly felt calm, shifting into a state of increased awareness. He knew that there was no way he could possibly hurt his pack. His family.


	13. Alternate Epilogue

Scott looked up to see the last person arrive. This was the first time that he'd ever seen Derek in a suit, much less in his shifted form while wearing a suit. He, too, was shifted due to the full moon glaring mournfully down from the sky at the group. Danny and Jackson had already been waiting with Scott, staring solemnly at the ground. As Derek arrived, all four gathered in a circle around the fresh mound of dirt.

Danny, Jackson and Scott had all attended the real funeral for their friend Stiles, but it seemed right that those who actually knew the boy's brave actions should have another ceremony. They agreed to gather the night after the funeral, when Stiles would have been experiencing his first full moon as wolf, had he lived. Scott stood at the foot of the grave, with Danny and Jackson on one side of the tombstone, and Derek taking up the other.

They all bowed their heads respectfully for a moment, letting the gravity of the situation sink in. The boy in the grave had died to save them. Before he started crying, Scott spoke. "Stiles was a great person," he said, choking back tears. "In fact, he was the greatest person I've ever known. It almost seems fitting, that he should d- go as a martyr. Anything less wouldn't fit the beautiful life he led. He was a great son to his father, taking care of him after his mother died. He really put his dad first, despite the fact that he was young and in pain, too. He was a dedicated lacrosse player and a supportive teammate. He always treated the team like a family, trying to be supportive of everyone. He was also the best friend I've ever had. I owe so much to him. He was there for me whenever I needed him, never judging or condemning. I would have never been able to survive my transition into a werewolf without Stiles' guidance and help. He was the only man I'll ever love. I only wish that he'd lived long enough for me to thank him-"

Derek patted a clawed hand on his Beta's shoulder as the boy shook with tears, suddenly overcome. He spoke up, trying to lighten his booming Alpha voice. "We all owe a debt to Stiles. He sacrificed himself so that we could live. Jack would have probably killed us if this human hadn't done everything in his ability to save us. This just shows what a committed friend and loving person he was. He gave everything so that we could go on. We owe our lives to him, as does the rest of this town. They may never know it, but Stiles has done a service for all of Beacon Hills. That is why we have to keep his memory alive. Never forget the gift that this boy has given each of us. Never take a single day for granted, because Stiles gave up the rest of his for us. To keep his memory alive, we need to continue the wonderful traits that made him so special."

Scott took over, finally able to compose himself enough to speak. "We all need to keep him in our memories. We need to keep him alive by embodying the qualities that made him such a great person. So, after tonight, laugh a little harder, because Stiles knew the power of humor in trying times. Love with no abandon, because Stiles never held back his compassion. Think a little deeper, because Stiles dedicated himself to bettering himself through knowledge. And help anyone whenever possible, because Stiles gave until it hurt without ever thinking twice."

Having finished his speech, Scott broke into sobs once more. Danny decided to say a few words as well. "I didn't know Stiles that well, but I understood more about him than he knew. We were both madly in love with wolves, and willing to die to protect them. I can understand how he was willing to play with fire, just to see it shine. He did the right thing, even though it meant facing a danger that he had no hope of overcoming. I remember… I remember once, he randomly asked me in the middle of class if gay guys found him attractive." A small, sad laugh broke through everyone's tears. "But that was just Stiles. He said what was on his mind. He was always himself, never trying to act differently from how he felt, and just asked you to like him. He just gave you all of himself and hoped that it was enough. So, that's something else that we should all do for him. Be comfortable enough with yourself to show who you really are, and screw anybody who doesn't like you for who you are."

Silence pervaded for a few seconds, the sounds of the quiet, somber night filling the ears of the four men. Jackson broke the quiet night. "I wish I could have known Stiles better. No, I knew him pretty well. I guess I wish I had treated him better. He always showed me kindness and respect, though I never reciprocated. That was just how he treated everyone; he genuinely cared about every person that he met. So, I guess that's one more thing that we can do to keep Stiles' memory. Treat everyone with dignity and compassion, even if they don't show it to you, because Stiles constantly respected everyone he came into contact with."

Derek picked up, straining once again with his overbearing Alpha voice. "Stiles and I didn't particularly get along either. We weren't exactly enemies or anything, but he seemed to be in my life a lot. At the time, I dismissed him as an obstacle to controlling Scott. Now, I think I understand. He talked about wanting to be a wolf sometimes, because he wanted our advanced abilities. He sometimes even envied Scott, but always remained supported despite his jealous feelings. He put others first. Now, I'm starting to think that he wanted to be a wolf because he always put others first. He didn't want all of these abilities so that he could be better than other people. I think he wanted to feel more secure in his life, so that he could help others. He wanted to be able to protect those he cared about. He wanted to help Scott in his struggles, protect his father, who was constantly in danger as a police officer unaware of the wolves in his town, and protect Lydia. I honestly believe that if Stiles had become a werewolf, he would have spent all of his new strength and skill helping and protecting others. With the passing of his mother, he understood what it was like to feel helpless and vulnerable, and wanted to help others feel more secure. So, maybe we could all use what abilities we have, as wolves or simply as living beings, to make other people feel better, because Stiles knew what a scary world this could be."

A heavy silence pressed down on the group. The sky shone brilliantly with innumerable stars, all of which were overshadowed by the brightness of the full moon. The headstone seemed to glow in the pale light, the words etched into the stone contrasting darkly, promising to keep the memory of the fallen boy alive. The stone seemed to look at the pack, in on the secret of how the boy beneath the ground had died to save the entire town. It seemed to look mournfully down on the earth in front of it, knowing that beneath, an unsung hero was resting, his brave deeds never to be known by those who he protected. Scott looked up at the moon, feeling as though he wouldn't be surprised to see luminescent teardrops fall from the mighty stone face as it watched them from the heavens. He howled mournfully, paying homage to his comrade. Derek raised his head, joining the boy in making a deafening chorus. Jackson and Danny joined in too, their human voices adding depth to the hymn. That night, the entire town of Beacon Hills could hear the woeful tail of their hero, unaware that they were listening to the dirge of a martyr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make me Behave *Edited*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532406) by [SmutHorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn)




End file.
